


Trading Insults

by Esperata



Series: Spones Drabbles [14]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Jim is sure all Spock and Bones share are insults.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Intercambiando insultos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711979) by [Bec_de_Lievre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec_de_Lievre/pseuds/Bec_de_Lievre)



“Bones!” Kirk stepped inside sickbay. “You feeling better?”

“Yeah. It was only a twenty-four hour bug.”

“It looked nasty though – those spots and puffy eyes – should I be worried about it spreading?”

“Nah. The virus can’t survive outside the mucous membrane.”

“So it has to pass mouth to mouth?” Jim asked curiously.

McCoy was about to answer when the doors slid open and Spock stepped in, his skin speckled with spots and eyes swollen. He stopped short at the sight of the captain.

McCoy flushed.

Kirk glanced between them and smirked.

“Seems you two have started trading more than insults.”


End file.
